


Tales of Deceit

by HeirOfTimeItself



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfTimeItself/pseuds/HeirOfTimeItself
Summary: A quick write taking place during Season 2.
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Tales of Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! This will be my first story posted on this site, but is certainly a little more obscure than other works will be. This is just a quick write about Allan-a-Dale and an OC, mostly for me to practice writing non-dialogue. Nothing special but it was fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy :)

A brisk, cold mist settled upon Nottinghamshire in the early hours of the morning. The half-moon wouldn’t be setting for another few hours.

The bright-blue-eyed thief kept his hood down, eager to return back to camp before he was missed by the others. _Looking for new ways into the castle,_ he repeated in his head, his alibi should anyone wonder where he’d gone, why he had the need to go into Nottingham. No one could know the truth of his visits. If he failed, if he was forced to go back on his deal…

A cold hand reached from the darkness, pressing against the man’s chest to stop him. His eyes dashed to the shadows beside him in dread, but he relaxed at the sight of the familiar face before him. For a moment, seeing her, he forgot where he had come from, where he was going to. Though she covered most of herself with a dark cloth, her exposed skin glowed beautifully in the moonlight. Her dark, wavy locks streamed down both sides of her perfectly curved face, her lavender gaze fixed on his blue. Her lips had twitched up in a smile when she had seen him first, but they were now set in a look of discontentment. Or was that disappointment? Even with that look, she stunned him.

Then his heart sank. The look in her eyes… She knew he was here. _What else does she know?_

“Allan.”

Allan broke away from her gaze, trying to move away. “See you had the same idea to take a walk, Violet,” he remarked casually, in a feeble attempt to save himself.

He knew she could see through any of his lies, and he wasn’t disappointed that she didn’t bother responding. Instead she took hold of his cloak and pulled him into the shadows of an alley. Before he could move, Violet had him pushed against the wall. For such a slight figure, she had a strength no one ever suspected of her. “Tell me why I shouldn’t tell Robin. Tell me why I shouldn’t go to him right now and tell him I’ve found his spy.”

His pulse quickened under her gaze, so full of fury and yet tinged by sorrow. “You can’t, Violet, I’m telling ya. This was the only way.”

“For who?” she whispered harshly. “For you?”

“For us,” he replied softly, taking her hesitation at his response to brush her hands off his cloak and into his own. “What’d happen if I died, yeah? What would happen to you? I don’t wanna let anything happen to ya,” he promised, trying to pull her into his arms.

“What’s going to happen to _you_ , Allan?” The young woman pulled away from him, walking back until she fell against the opposite wall. “Even if I don’t tell him… You can’t keep doing this.”

He was growing impatient. “What am I s’posed to do then, yeah? You know what Gisborne will do t’ me if I don’t keep talking.”

“I know.” Her words pulled at his heart. She only had his best intentions at heart, he knew, but still. “Allan…” Violet began, hesitantly.

“What?” the outlaw replied, harsher than he intended.

She didn’t flinch. “Why don’t we run away?”

Allan couldn’t believe his ears. “You what?” he questioned, confused.

“You were going to before, weren’t you?”

She had a point, even though that was quite some time ago. “And just leave everyone else behind? Not being funny,” he continued, “but that doesn’t sound like something you’d wanna do.”

She approached him again quickly, raising her hand. For a moment, he was sure she was going to slap him, but she surprised him yet again by grabbing the collar of his hood and pulling him down into a kiss. Lord above that was something he’d dreamed of for so long, ever since the day he saw her. Back then it didn’t take too long for him to realize it was more than attraction he felt for her. It was love. Judging by that kiss…

Violet finally pulled away, a slight blush tinting her cheeks, hidden by the shadows. “You love me, too?” Allan half-asked, half-said.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Allan-A-Dale, I’ve loved you for a long time. That’s why…” A look of apprehension clouded her purple stare. “That’s why I’m not going to tell Robin. But, please,” she begged, “please consider what I said.”

He couldn’t help but to cup her cheek and give her another brief kiss, those soft lips melting perfectly against his own. “I’m going to look after us, love.” Allan wrapped her in his arms, content feeling her embrace him as well. “I promise.”


End file.
